Cola with cherry
by lotus2490
Summary: Just a short Franky/Robin. Parings inside. Oneshot


So I got the idea for this story, when I was drinking a pepsi-  
I will get to, The New Guy, and To Love A Quincy...when ever I feel like it. but please check out D.A. for the official comic strip of "To Love A Quincy"  
~

"Ok so let's see here, the cannon uses about 15 bottle of Cola, I need about half of one to get though a day without battle. I should buy a crate for battle, 10 crates for the paddles..." Franky said to himself righting down on his peace of paper and clip board.

The crew had gotten back together one by one after the events of the war on whitebeard. Silver said he was almost done coating the thousand sunny, and so the crew was preparing for a big stock build. Sanji was preparing for all the food they would need, Chopper got the basic of medicine, Brooke got back up strings, and so on.

So Franky was taking inventory of all the Cola necessary for himself, the boat and all the new ideas he would test out with Usopp.

"My goodness, Mr. carpenter, that's quite a lot of Cola you're piling up" said a cool soft voice, as Robin briskly climbing down the ladder to Franky's workshop.

"I told ya, none of that Mr. Carpenter stuff, its Franky" He said, pushing his sunglasses up with his thumb

"What can I say, force of habit" Robin smiled, sitting on a closed crate, brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder. "So is all of this cola?" as she slid her fingers across the wood.

"Yeah, its the foundation for everything that I make"

"Hmm how interesting" Robin said, as the gears began to spin in her head. "I think I've thought of an interesting hypothesis" Robin said as she slid off the box, purposely rocking her hips to get his attention

"And what would that be?" Franky asked, sliding down his sunglasses, so she could not see exactly where he was looking.

"Oh, you'll see later tonight" As she climbed "And you can stop staring at my ass now Mr. Franky" she giggled as the reached the top and closed the hatch.

"It's just Franky!" he yelled, and turned back to his boxes, before double taking "And I wasn't staring at your ass! God, she's so frustrating this week." Franky said to himself, though her curves still fresh in his mind.

Only about an hour later, Franky was hard at work repairing a new cannon, when the hatch opened back up "Oh Franky..." a soft voice called out, taking his attention away for a crucial second and Franky clobbered his thumb with his craftsman's hammer.

"Oww, holy shit, sooo not super!" Franky yelped, jumping around from foot to foot, and Robin could not help but giggle, watching his antics.

"Are you ok Franky?" she asked, putting her thin delicate fingers on his inflated steel biceps. The small contact gave Franky a powerful blush, to which he turned away and began combing his pompadour

"Of corse I am, I am feeling far to super this week to be hurt by something like that" He snorted, turning away, not letting her claim victory by getting to him.

"Oh of corse not" Robin mocked "Anyway, I was just here to pick up your list, then head out to town with Ms. Navigator, The doctor, and Mr. Cook."

"Do you guys need me to go? I put in for a lot, it could get pretty heavy" Franky offered

"Oh do not worry, Mr. Cook wouldn't allow me to lift a single pound, he's like that you know. I'm sure he can handle it all." Robin smirked as she took Franky's paper and headed back for the ladder. Franky huffed and sat back down, returning to his cannon, out staged by someone half his age, the nerve of that perverted cook.

"But don't worry, I prefer older men" Robin added as she took the first few steps up the ladder, Franky turned around to see the look on her face, but could only see her from behind. She dropped her hand down to cover her butt and summoned an eye on her palm, meeting Franky's view "Caught you yet again, my goodness Franky, what ever will I do with you" Robin chuckled as she left and closed the hatch.

Franky slammed down his fist in anger, causing the cannon to fire prematurely, filling his work shop with sud and smoke.

A few hours past, and the sent out pirates returned with their bags, but Franky's oder would be brought in by car, which was as he expected. He heard the clomping of feet above him on the upper floor, but it did not break his concentration from his work.

He heard two sets of stomping and one set of clicking...Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Franky smiled as he hammered, listening to the waves. Next came a clicking of heals, followed by a giddy pair of strong stomps... Nami and the cook, Franky chuckled. A very light tapping, and a pair of stomps that walked all around the boat before stopping, Skeleton and Zoro. Franky stopped for a moment, stopping his work and just listened. But the second and final set of heals did not arrive.

"Hmmm, I wonder where she is?" Franky thought out loud.

"Worried about someone?" a voice chirped, scaring Franky. He turned around to find Robin looking back at him. Her outfit had changed to something far more revealing than her previous dress shirt and pants. This time she had black leather corset matching pants, cherry red lipstick and a cowgirl hat. The corset was woven my red strings, and the fabric has a few red streams and tints in it.  
"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly, putting her hand on her hip and pushing it out a little.

Franky could not help but get flustered, but tried to change the subject. "Wh-When did you get in here?"

"Now, now" Robin whispered walking towards him "I was an assassin for over a decade, its become second nature to me. Besides I brought you something" She said, inching closer and closer to him.

"Yeah? Uh-Wh-What is it?" Franky stuttered getting very flustered, as Robin pressed her thin fingers against his steel encased chest

"Why tell you, when I can show you" as she got on her tip toes and kissed him. They stood still for a moment, until Robin turned her head and slid her tongue into Franky's mouth. That's when his eyes widened, her breathe..tasted like Cola...but..but there was something different. Their lips parted...

"Like it? We all went out for lunch, and I bought everyone special drinks"

"Sp-special drinks?"

"Special Cola" Robin smirked as she ran her fingers across her lips. "Cola with cherry". Robin took Franky's hand and guided him up outside as they shared a laugh. Zoro, Usopp, Brook and Luffy were all piled back to back, surrounded with empty cola bottles, with an almost drunken look on their faces

"Kaya!"

"Vivi!"

"Tashigi!"

"Shakky-san!"

They all cheered, as Chopper lay passed out

"Hey, where are the cook and girly?"

"Oh, they had their own drinks" Robin pointed them out, making out hard. Nami had a fist full of Sanji's green shirt, as Sanji had his hands on her butt, her green thong riding up, Nami pushing them into her room and closing the door.

"Cola, with a twist of lime."


End file.
